bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Skill
Magic is a skill that allows players to read scrolls. It can be obtained by doing several quests for Magerlin. Without this skill, scrolls cannot be used at all by the player. Players gain experience in the magic skill by consuming scrolls. If a scroll is perfectly cast and therefore not consumed, there is no experience gain. Normally, scrolls can only be cast once before they are consumed. In order for there to be a chance that the scroll is perfectly cast, the player must be learning spells, have a casting sash equipped or the spell must be glowing. Skill Requirements Every scroll has a specific level requirement. It is impossible to use a scroll without having the required Magic level for that scroll. Any scroll which has a higher level requirement than the player is currently at will have a red exclamation mark next to it. Comparable to the colored exclamation marks for the Drinking Skill, different messages appear when the player attempts to use higher level scrolls. They are: *You can almost comprehend this scroll, but not quite. *Some of this scroll is incomprehensible. *Much of this scroll is incomprehensible. *Most of this scroll is incomprehensible. *This entire scroll is incomprehensible. *This mysterious scroll is unfathomably perplexing. It should be noted that players who are able to drink a potion of comprehension will be able to read scrolls up to four levels above their current magic level. A three level bonus is also given to players in the spell school that they are currently learning. Fatigue Bars.png|XP bar colour of varying fatigue levels. Barslarge.png|Top to bottom: gray, yellow, orange, light red, dark red. From the Updates Page (November 24, 2012): "When focused on a certain skill, it is possible to become mentally fatigued. You can get rid of mental fatigue by waiting (slow recovery) or by fighting enemies (fast recovery). When fatigued, the experience you gain is only a fraction of the normal full experience. The state of your fatigue is indicated by the color of the experience bar. If the experience bar is dark red, it means that your experience gain is between 0% and 25% of the maximum. If it is light red, the experience gain is 25%-50% of the maximum. If it is orange, the experience gain is 50% to 75% of the maximum. If it is yellow, the experience gain is 75%-99% of the maximum. If it is gray (or green if rested), the experience gain is 100%, the maximum experience." You can also reset fatigue by dying. Normally, this would be counter-productive due to lost experience, but it is possible to level very quickly by using Amulet of Peaceful Deaths. Because each change in color from red to white takes a longer time than the last, it is faster, but more costly to cast a spell before the color returns to white. Assuming that it takes 25 casts to level at white fatigue, and you cast precisely when the fatigue bar changes to the listed color, here is a list of expected values for one level: Cast Color XP per cast Time/cast Scrolls used Total Time Gray/Green 4 15m 25 6h:15m Yellow 3 7m 33.3333 3h:53m:20s Orange 2 3m 50 2h:30m Light Red 1 1m 100 1h:40m The total time is accurate if no enemies are killed. Category:Skills Category:Scrolls